dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Suicide Squad (TV Series)
The Suicide Squad is a TV series that follows the team of the same name. Cast Troy Baker as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Nolan North as Chato Santana/El Diablo John DiMaggio as King Shark, George Harkness/Captain Boomerang Josh Keaton as Eric Needham/Black Spider, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Carlos Alazraqui as Bane Yvette Nicole Brown as Amanda Waller Episodes Season One #"Task Force X"-Deadshot is about to break out of prison when he is suddenly gassed, Harley Quinn kills a guard and is injected with a strange liquid, El Diablo is about to be taken to die when his cell is filled with gas, King Shark is hit with many darts and is eventually knocked out, and Black Spider is hired to kill a man but it turns out to be a trap and he is shot with a dart. They all wake up in a room where a woman named Amanda Waller tells them they have bombs in their necks, she then gasses the room again. This time they wake up on a boat where they are told they have to kill the boat's captain. #"S.S. Amazo"-The team try to ambush the captain but they end up captured by the crew. However, Deadshor and Black Spider manage to escape. They make their way to the captain, who turns out to be Anthony Ivo. They drop in on him and attempt to attack him but they are attacked thenselves by the Amazo android, who kills Black Spider. Deadshot escapes and finds the rest of the team, he frees them and they go to destroy the android, in the end, El Diablo burns the android from the inside out, making it blow up, while Deadshot goes after Ivo, who tries to escape on a boat but ends up being killed by King Shark. When the whole Squad are together, they are gassed and wake up in their normal prison cells. #"Mother Russia"-The Squad are knocked out again and they wake up with three new members, Deathstroke, Bronze Tiger and Captain Boomerang. The mission they are sent on this time involves them destroying a Russian weapon. They manage to find the building it is being kept in and they break in, killing many. However, Deathstroke is hired by the Russians to kill the rest of the Suicide Squad, in response, Waller sends in their secret weapon, Bane. As soon as Bane breaks free, he kills many and ends up breaking Deathstroke's back. The Squad make their way to the device and Bane and King Shark begin to rip it apart, eventually destroying it. The Squad atempt to scatter so that Waller can't get them but she finds them none the less. However, Waller realizes that they don't have Bronze Tiger, who escaped in to the sewers. #"Welcome to Arkham"-The Squad are sent to Arkham, since the Joker has broken free and taken over the asylum. Deadshot is attacked by Killer Croc but he fight ends with Deadshot bashing Croc's head against a wall, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Harley and Boomerang are attacked by Scarecrow but Harley manages to break free of his fear toxin and knock Scarecrow out. They make their way to Joker and fight him, with it ending in Deadshot kicking Joker out a window and leaving him for dead. Meanwhile, a group of soilders are walking around the sewers when they are killed by Bronze Tiger, who tells Waller to stop looking for him. #"Tiger, Tiger"-Waller decides to send the Suicide Squad after Bronze Tiger. They split up into groups, Boomerang and Harley, El Diablo and King Shark, and Deadshot on his own. Boomerang and Harley are attacked by Tiger, who makes then take each other out. El Diablo and King Shark run in to Deadshot and the two find Harley and Boomerang's unconscious bodies. Shark is attacked by Tiger, who tries to get him to smash into the other two. In the end, Deadshot kills Tiger. Since Deathstroke left, Bane is for special occasion, and Tiger was killed, Waller decides to get new members for the Squad. #"Deadshot: Origins"-Deadshot served in the military, but came back to the knowledge his wife had left him for another man, taking his daughter with her. He ends up broke, living on his own. He begins using his military skills to hunt down and kill everyone who put him in the army. He is then hired by a strange man to do one thing, kill Batman. #"Harley Quinn: Origins"-Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, where she met the Joker. He told her everything about him, including the fact his father used to beat him horribly as a child. One day, the Joker came in, beaten to a bloody pulp, and Harleen snaped, stealing from a costume store and becoming Harley Quinn, breaking Joker out. The two began wreaking havoc on Gotham, until Harley found out from Batman, the Joker has a million versions of his origin he tells people. She ends up pushed out a window by Joker, where she blaims herself for "not getting the joke". #"Captain Boomerang: Origins"-George Harkness was just a commen thug in Australia, until he decided to go big. He created the Captain Boomerang persona, and took over a gang. He began robbing banks all over Australia until he had robbed every single one. He then decided to hit somewhere in America, however, he chose Central City, and was captured by The Flash. As George says, from that point on, he knew he hated superheroes. #"El Diablo: Origins"-El Diablo was a Spanish assassin, who was known to burn things. He is hired to collect debt from a gang, and ends up burning their building down. However, he finds out there where women and children in the house, and decides to turn himself in. After a few months in jail, he is gassed by Amanda Waller. #"King Shark: Origins"-King Shark is apparently the son of the Shark God and a mortal woman, he is also one of the most wanted men on the planet, so assassins are after him. He ends up eating one assassin, drowning another, and ripping the last one appart. He is then found by the police, and ends up jumping into a river, where he faces a whole different type of hero, Aquaman. #"Amanda Waller: Origins"-Waller had a loving family, and a wonderful husband, but everything changed when they where all taken from her by criminals. She began working hard, went back to college, and graduated in politics. She then met Rick Flag, how offered her a place on his team, not knowing that Waller would quickly surpass him, and become the head of the agency. She found the old "Task Force X" files, and asked to reform them, under her care. Category:TV Series Category:Animated